Picture of Lava
by changingfavorite
Summary: Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers come to a town where they hear of a monster called the Lava Beast. Who is behind all this and why? Who and what is Chillers' new friend, and will everyone be able to save it from the Lava Beast?
1. Chapter 1: New Friend and Mystery

**Picture of Lava**

Chapter 1: New Friend and Mystery

_This is an episode of my series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers."_

* * *

The Mystery Machine came down a path. This path was very plain, with nothing behind or ahead of it, and nothing beside it but grass and trees. "Fred, are you sure we took the right path?" said Velma. "Well, not exactly," said Fred, "They all looked the same at first." "We'd better find a town," said Daphne, "So we can find out what this place is!" "Like, I hope it's not a spooky town!" said Shaggy.

The end of the path led to a small town, but there was no one in sight. "Zoinks! It must be a ghost town!" said Shaggy. "Rhost rown? Roh ro!" said Scooby. "This isn't a ghost town," said a voice. A man wearing a white jacket walked into view. "My name is Professor Flare," he said, "I'm a scientist and I study the animals nearby. The other people in this town are hiding-from the Lava Beast." "Rava reast? Rikes!" said Scooby, and he jumped under the front seat. "It's a monkey-like, fiery creature that came from the nearby cave one day. Be careful, because if it sees you, it will drive you away with its fire breath!" said Professor Flare. Then he left.

"Gang, it looks like this will be a mystery for us," said Fred. "Oh, no," said Shaggy, "That means we have to capture the monster! Hey, like, where's Scooby?" "That Lava Beast story scared him," said Velma, "He's under the seat!" Chillers walked up to Scooby. "Chee, chee!" she said. _Come out, Scooby!_ "Rokay…" said Scooby, and he came out. Suddenly, something caught Chillers's eye. It was a butterfly. Chillers jumped up with so much force that she opened the back door of the Mystery Machine and landed outside. She began to chase the butterfly. "Hey! She's leaving!" said Fred. Everyone got out of the Mystery Machine and chased after Chillers.

Soon, they came to a ledge. They looked over it. Not far below it was a grassy area. A white fence sat in one corner and a big rock in the other. They hadn't been standing there long when the butterfly flew down over the ledge. Chillers ran up and jumped, knocking everyone over the ledge. They all landed in a pile on the grassy area. Chillers, who had landed on Fred's head, jumped up when the butterfly flew past her. "Chee!" she said happily. Everyone else got out of the pile position.

"So Chillers just knocked us off a cliff just to chase a butterfly?" said Daphne, a bit angry. Velma straightened her crooked glasses and said, "That's not just any butterfly, Daphne-it's a picture butterfly! It's the rarest butterfly in existence, and that one is Chillers's friend." Chillers and the butterfly looked at each other, and they did seem happy. Then the butterfly flew around and landed on Scooby's nose. "Ruh?" said Scooby, "Rah-rah-rah-choo!" He sneezed, causing him to fly backwards. He bumped into the big rock, creating an opening in it. "Like, Scooby found a secret entrance!" said Shaggy. "Let's check it out!" said Fred.

* * *

_Picture butterflies are just something I made up. They can show pictures on their wings._


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

**Picture of Lava**

Chapter 2: Rescue

* * *

So Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked towards the entrance. But Chillers wasn't paying attention and kept playing with the butterfly, so Velma picked her up and went to the entrance. The butterfly flew over and landed on Chillers's paw. "Chee," she said. Everyone went into the tunnel and walked carefully through it except Chillers, who bounced happily after the butterfly while following her friends. "We have to be quiet," said Velma, looking at the cracks on the tunnel walls, "Any loud sounds could cause the tunnel to cave in!" "Rave rin?" Scooby whimpered.

Suddenly, a roaring sound came from nearby. Standing in front of them was a large red and tan monkey-like creature with yellow spots. It had a big fire on its head, a fiery tail, small black eyes, and sharp teeth and claws. It continued to roar. "Zoinks! It's the Lava Beast!" said Shaggy. Fred pointed to a tall ladder leading up to a small piece of land with a rail on it. "Climb that ladder!" he said. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma climbed the ladder and got onto the platform. When Chillers reached the top of the ladder, she looked down.

She gasped. The butterfly was still down at the bottom. The Lava Beast was growling and trying to scratch it. "Chee!" Chillers immediately jumped off the ladder. "Chillers, what are you doing?" cried Velma. Chillers grabbed the butterfly, ran back to the ladder, and quickly climbed up, with the Lava Beast's fiery breath at her heels the whole time. She got to the top and Velma lifted her off the ladder just before it burned into ashes. The Lava Beast growled and walked away. "Chee-uz, chee!" said Chillers. _Whew, it's gone!_

Daphne noticed a glowing cave at the end of a path. "Hey, gang, look at that!" she said. Velma, Chillers, and the butterfly went into the cave, followed by everyone else. Five picture butterflies flew around them. "It's the home of the picture butterflies!" said Velma. "Wow, like, look at those glowing yellow spots on the walls!" said Shaggy. "The picture butterflies must be happy here!" said Daphne. "That's why this is the only place you can find them," said Velma, "But the one Chillers found must have been driven out somehow."

The butterfly flew around and made a picture on its wings. "Rit's rire," said Scooby. "You're right, Scooby, it is fire," said Velma, "That can only mean one thing-the Lava Beast!" "Chee chee chee-ee chee," said Chillers. _That monster must have done it._ "We have to capture that Lava Beast before it harms the picture butterflies!" said Fred. "Now's your chance," said Shaggy, "Because, like, it's coming this way-ZOINKS!" He was right-the Lava Beast was running towards them!

Chillers grabbed all six butterflies and everyone ran away. They went back down to the lower part of the tunnel and out of the secret entrance.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching the Lava Beast

**Picture of Lava**

Chapter 3: Catching the Lava Beast

* * *

They were chased around the rock, and soon came face-to-face with the Lava Beast. The butterflies fluttered in its face and blocked its vision. It tried to grab them, but they got out of the way. Everyone ran over to the fence and went to the other side of it. The Lava Beast looked around and then walked away.

"That was close," said Fred. "Chee chee?" said Chillers. _What do we do now?_ "Like, go back home where it's safe?" said Shaggy. "Reah," said Scooby. "Not yet," said Fred, "We have to solve this mystery first." "Why doesn't anyone ever agree with our ideas?" said Shaggy. Fred looked around. "Hey, where's Velma?" he said. "I know she came over here with us!" "There she is!" said Daphne, noticing that Velma was on the other end, looking at a large machine and some small tanks. Everyone else walked over and looked at them.

"This seems to be a machine that creates holograms," said Velma, "And it's still running. These tanks are filled with a gas that catches fire easily." "Chee-uz!" said Chillers._ Those are clues! _"Gang, it looks like there's only one thing left to do," said Fred, "We have to capture the Lava Beast!" "And how do we do that?" said Daphne. "We fight fire with ice," said Fred. "Chee!" said Chillers as she backed away. _Don't look at me!_ "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" said Velma. "Chee!" said Chillers, and she caught the Scooby Snack. Then she made a saluting pose and ran off.

She ran right up to the Lava Beast. It growled, but Chillers hissed so fiercely that the Lava Beast started to run away. Chillers froze its legs, and everyone else came up. "Let's see who our fiery fiend really is," said Velma, and she took the Lava Beast's mask off. "Professor Flare?" everyone said. "But why?" said Shaggy. "Professor Flare was trying to scare everyone away from the tunnel so he could capture the picture butterflies-and sell them!" said Velma, "He used the hologram machine to create the fire on the Lava Beast's fiery head and tail, and he used the flammable gas to create its fire breath." "And I would have been rich if it weren't for you meddling kids!" said Professor Flare.

After Professor Flare was taken to jail, it was time for the picture butterflies to go back to their home. They flew into the secret entrance and waved, and everyone else waved back. "Roodbye, rutterflies," said Scooby, "Scooby-dooby-doo!" Chillers wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Chee chee! Chee-ee." _And Chillers too! Goodbye, friends._

* * *

_I actually did a better job with the unmasking part this time. Hope you enjoyed this episode! :)_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
